


The insecure Android

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, You Have Been Warned, body confidence issues ahead folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: Simple cute girlfriend talks, robo-girlfriend makes breakfast and gets showered in presents.Pretty dresses are always nice to receive and Lena turns out to be more perceptive than you originally thought.(Your girlfriend is a sweetheart is another possible title for this fic)





	The insecure Android

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Lady android who thinks human girls are super pretty and cute and who is self-conscious about her own appearance because metal and wires so her human girlfriend buys her really pretty dresses and always assures her that she’s the loveliest lady she’s ever seen 
> 
> AKA i wanted to do some cute Tracer/LenaXReader shit
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/

You looked down at your body, standing in front of the mirror in your and your girlfriend’s bedroom. Poking and prodding at some of the exposed wiring that was there for ‘aesthetic reasons’ you personally thought it looked ugly, you knew you were self-conscious and that could just be why you thought that but you still wished you could change it.

You unfortunately didn’t have the skills to and while Winston who was a friend of yours had the skills to, admitting you didn’t like it to him would just make him tell Lena and you knew your girlfriend would shut that down before it got too bad.

You loved her.

She was bright, bouncy, full of light and life. She was unashamed of who she was and you wished you could be like that.

You let out a quiet sigh and let the shirt you were wearing drop to hide the exposed wiring, you couldn’t. You didn’t have the self-confidence to be like that.

You startled slightly feeling arms wrap around your waist but relaxed, spotting a very tired Lena in the mirror behind you

“Hi” you said quietly, giving her a smile. A smile she returned happily before pressing a kiss to your cheek, letting out a laugh as she heard your fans speed up. A gesture she knew meant you were getting all embarrassed, you were pretty sure by this point she did that on purpose.

“Come on love, we’re visiting Winston today. Gotta check on my accelerator, you sure you don’t mind coming along?” She asked and you shook your head

“I don’t mind at all” You assured her before the two of you moved to the kitchen, you managing to coax her into sitting down while you made breakfast. While you didn’t need to eat, you liked making Lena breakfast. It was something human that you could do for her. She seemed to like you’re cooking as well which made it that much better.

You heard the TV turn on behind you and glanced at it before going back to making Lena’s omelette, your attention only being turned back to it when the word ‘Omnic’ was mentioned.

“The recent death of Mondatta, have caused the anti-omnic protests to become more frequent. Some have even escalated to full on riots, violence against Omnics is at an all-time hig-” The reporters voice cut off abruptly followed by the sound of the TV remote being set down on the table. You quietly and quickly turned the stove off and walked over to Lena, perching on the edge of the couch as you wrapped your arms around her and pulled her into a gentle hug.

One that probably wasn’t very comfortable but Lena melted into it all the same.

You started stroking her hair, your heart breaking. As the anti-omnic protests got worse, you’d noticed Lena started getting quiet towards the beginning. You had poked and prodded, asking her to talk to you when she’d admitted what had happened the night Mondatta was killed.

“Lena, it wasn’t your fault” You began in a quiet voice, your girlfriend’s arms wrapping around you tightly. “You did everything you could, I know you blame yourself darling but it wasn’t your fault. It was Widowmaker’s and whatever organization she works for’s fault.”

You were never quite sure what to say, while you were sad that omnic and human relations had backpedalled due to Mondatta’s death, if you had lost Lena that night. You would have been heartbroken. 

“It would have killed me to have lost you” You said quietly causing Lena to look up at you, you gave her a loving smile as you gently wiped away the tears on her cheeks and kissed her forehead “I love you, we can fix this. We can push everyone into a better future, together”

The confidence in your voice must have done something since Lena smiled and shifted, wrapping her arms around your shoulders and pulling you into a sweet kiss before you rested your forehead on hers.

“We will, together” She said smiling and you giggled

“Together” You agreed. The two of you stayed like that for a few minutes before you gently pulled away, giving her a gentle squeeze as you attempted to move back into the kitchen but paused feeling her hand on your wrist. You turned and gave her a curious look, one she just grinned at.

“You, love are beautiful” She said, her grin growing wider as the sound of your fans whirling became louder.

“No I’m not” You protested and she shook her head

“You are beautiful and I am lucky to have someone as amazing, beautiful and confident in my life” She said and you were sure if you had cheeks you would have been blushing

“I’m not amazing, I’m not beautiful and i am not confident. I have the confidence of. . .something not confident” You insisted and she looked thoughtful for a moment

“Well since you don’t believe me, I’ll just show you.” She said properly grabbing your hand before leading you to the bedroom. She pointed to the bed “Sit”

You gave her a confused look but went and sat on the bed all the same, resting your hands in your lap as you watched her disappear into the walk-in closet. . .

Only to come back with a large box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper.

“I was going to give this to you after dinner tomorrow but now works too!” She said happily before she came over and put the box next to you, gesturing for you to open it.

You-still confused-opened up the box before gasping as the sight of folded up dresses greeted you.

“Lena” you breathed out, amazement clear in your voice. She just laughed and hugged you around your shoulders.

“Try one on” she insisted and you smiled before grabbing one at random and darting into the bathroom to try it on.

Only once it was on and you caught sight of yourself in the mirror did you deflate, nervously tugging on the skirt and smoothing it out before walking out of the bathroom.

“You look amazing!” Lena said happily before she moved you both over to the full length mirror “It fits you perfectly love”

“I. . .I guess” You mumbled embarrassed and she giggled, kissing your cheek before wrapping her arms around you

“I love you, no matter what you wear. You always look amazing and beautiful and I’m going to convince you of this. No matter what.” She said clearly determined and you glanced at her in the mirror as you leaned into her

“When did you guess?” You asked quietly

“A few months ago when you asked Winston a few questions about covering up some of your wiring” She answered and you hunched your shoulders a little bit, her hand starting to slowly rub your back “Honey, if you really want Winston to help and if you really don’t like the exposed wiring then I’m sure he won’t mind helping you. It’s completely your choice okay?”

“Okay. . .can we put that on hold for a few months?” you asked and you were sure the smile she gave you could have powered four cities, you wanted to give maybe boosting your self-confidence a go. Maybe it would work?

“Of course we can” She said before nuzzling your cheek “Now! Let’s go eat!”


End file.
